


New Nighttime Routines

by Lady_Stardust7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Stardust7/pseuds/Lady_Stardust7
Summary: Rumple is a bit of an anxious mess the first night that he spends with Belle in Storybrooke. I decided to go for the more realistic approach so there's some sort of unsexy and awkward moments ahead.





	New Nighttime Routines

_Stop being ridiculous._ Rumple was perched on the edge of his – _their_ – bed, in a blue cotton top and pyjama trousers, his heart pounding and his mouth dry. He was trying to regulate his breathing, telling himself to get a grip and stop acting so pathetic.

For many years now, when it came to Belle he had been living purely on the warm memories from the Dark Castle; how she would try to hide a smile every time she saw through his attempts at being threatening, the somehow endearing way that she would burn even the simplest of meals, or how she would pick up and analyse his most valuable possession as if they were simply toys. Now that she was back with him, he vowed to never take another moment for granted. He’d never again have to close his eyes and recall the scent of her hair, the colour of her eyes, the taste of her lips… because now she was right in front of him. 

Time had never felt as surreal as it had today. Minutes had raced past them, every time he blinked they were somewhere else, having a different conversation. With every second he spent around her, he found himself wondering more and more how on earth he’d ever been without her. And now, here he was. Yes, the day had gone fast, but now it had come to a grinding halt. Rumple was suddenly aware of every single sense, as though life was playing out in front of him in slow motion. He heard the tap turn off through the closed ensuite door and felt himself swallow, wiping his sweaty palms on his pyjama bottoms.

He looked up and saw Belle, his beautiful Belle, stood in the doorway as she turned the bathroom light off. She was wearing one of the new silk gowns that they’d bought earlier in the day when he had walked her through main street and told her she could fill her wardrobe with whatever she desired. He had to consciously make an effort to close his mouth as his eyes took in the sight of her; the curls of her hair falling just below her breasts, the loose-fitting material falling off her hips, cutting off just above her knees and showing off her shapely legs. He brought his eyes back up to her face and realised she’d been watching him with a smirk. He felt his face heat up and he looked away quickly, getting to his feet and smoothing out the already-smooth covers. 

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat. “Which side would you like to sleep on?”

Belle made her way around the bed and took the side nearest to the window, pulling the blankets back and making herself comfortable. She looked over expectantly at Rumple, who was still standing.

“Are you going to join me?” she asked, trying not to giggle at his awe-struck expression.

“Yes, of course. I was just… do you need anything else? A glass of water? An extra pillow, perhaps?” replied Rumple, wondering why on earth talking had suddenly become such a task.

“I’m fine, I just want you to come and lie next to me.”

Rumple turned off the light and lay down under the covers next to Belle. He’d slept in this very bed thousands of times before, but all of the sudden he didn’t know how to position himself, nothing felt natural. He settled for simply lying down on his back and looking at the ceiling, and suddenly felt conscious of whether Belle could hear how fast he was breathing.

Now that he had settled down, Belle scooted over from her side of the bed and nestled herself into his chest, draping an arm over his tummy. Rumple pulled her in closer and took in the smell of her hair. They stayed like that for a short while before Belle interrupted the silence.

“Rumple, are you okay? Your heart is beating so fast and you feel all tense.”

Rumple let out a deep sigh, feeling embarrassed that she had noticed. This was so unlike him, and he hated that he felt so nervous around somebody who only ever inspired him to feel comfortable and at ease. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. You just can’t understand how many times I’ve imagined this and I’m still having a bit of trouble processing it. I never thought I’d get to hold you in my arms.”

He felt Belle lift herself up and scoot over so that their heads were level, before she placed a hand on his cheek and brought her face close to his.

“Well, I always knew this would happen, it was just a matter of time,” he heard her say with a smug smile. He felt her take his bottom lip between hers, and if his heart wasn’t racing already then that would have done it. He put a hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss, and felt a surge of pride when he heard her take a quick intake of breath. He felt her tongue trace along the seam of his lips and he parted them immediately, stroking his tongue against hers.

The intimacy of the moment caused his blood to abruptly rush south, and the feeling of anxiousness had returned. Christ, how long had it been? If Belle felt him get hard over a kiss, she’d think him nothing but a schoolboy. He tried calming himself by thinking of chores that needed doing around the shop, about taxes, even about David fucking Nolan, but with Belle doing that to his tongue it was impossible to form a coherent thought about anything.

She moved on top of him properly, her legs either side of his waist. The unexpected friction against his cock had him pushing his head back into the pillow, and he felt Belle freeze.

“Sorry,” said Rumple, quickly, knowing immediately that he’d ruined such a tender moment. “I’m sorry, Belle, it’s… it’s been a while. We can stop if you want.”

“No,” interjected Belle. “It’s okay, I just didn’t expect it.” She playfully wiggled her hips with a smirk on her face and Rumple grabbed her by the hips to stop her, before pulling her back down to resume kissing him.

Her nighty had ridden up slightly where she’d rolled on top of him, and Rumple found himself wondering whether it was appropriate to place his hands on her bare skin. Belle had apparently read his mind, as she proceeded to take his hands and place them on her bare thighs herself. She put her own hands by the waistband of his bottoms, and Rumple felt torn between the want of being touched, and the fear of embarrassing himself by ending things all too soon. He felt slightly relieved when her hands travelled north instead, sliding up underneath his t-shirt.

“You’re so warm,” she whispered in between kisses. “Can I take this off?” 

“Mm,” mumbled Rumple, breaking apart from her lips to take the t-shirt off himself, but when he learnt back into her she pulled away for a moment.

“Have you, um… done this sort of thing a lot, then?” she asked, tentatively, whilst absent-mindedly drawing a little circle on his belly.

“Here and there… if you’re expecting me to be amazing at it though…” he added, chuckling nervously.

“Well, it’s just that, I’ve not done this at all, so let me know if I’m doing something wrong.”

“I wasn’t sure if you had,” Rumple admitted. “Not that you’d guess. I mean, you can feel the effect you’re having on me already, I’m sure.”

Belle blushed at that and grinned, continuing the exploration of his chest. She leant down and gave him feathery kisses whilst occasionally sucking his skin. Rumple felt himself twitch and gave an appreciative groan, and when she drew circles around his nipples with her tongue it was all too much.

He pulled her close to him and rolled them both over, pinning her below him. He placed a hand delicately on her ribcage, still unsure as to whether he was taking things too far. He moved his hand up slowly until he was cupping her breast through the silk, and then looked up to gauge Belle’s reaction. She looked at him and whispered, “keep going,” and that was all the encouragement that he needed. He learnt down and kissed her with more passion than was present before, and moved his hand so that her breast fit comfortably in his palm. He gave it a little squeeze and felt her squirm below him, rubbing against his cock through the cotton.

He started kissing her neck, and slowly worked his hands back down her body. He scrunched up the nighty in his hands and lifted it up and over her belly. Her fingers found themselves lost in his hair as he placed kisses further and further down her belly until he was at her knickers. He rubbed her through the fabric, her hips bucking up in a silent plea for more.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said, pulling her underwear down slightly. All she gave in response was a moan, so he pulled them down completely, throwing them to the floor and then suddenly he was at her most private area.

He repeated the earlier motion, rubbing his finger along her folds except this time it was skin on skin. She was wet and he realised he was wasting time, precious time, and he placed his lips around her clit and gently sucked, swiping his tongue over it. 

He’d never been too sure about his skills in the love department – Milah never seemed to enjoy her time with him and she certainly would never let him do anything like this. She had always seen sex as serving a purpose, almost as if to kid herself that she was in a normal, functioning relationship. Their occasional fumbles were clumsy yet straight to the point and never lasted more than a few minutes, often ending with him feeling ashamed of himself. But if the way Belle was moaning and writhing was anything to go by, he was certainly doing something right. He wasn’t even inside her yet, and yet this felt infinitely more intimate than anything he’d shared with Milah.

He decided to take things a step further and placed a finger at her entrance, drawing circles around it, teasing her and getting himself lubricated with her juices. He slowly pushed his finger in, and _god_ , she was so warm. He pushed in and out a few times and paid attention to the way she was grasping at his hair in pleasure, knowing that she’d come to her senses and ask him to stop soon. 

But she didn’t, and he slowly pushed in a second finger and she clenched at his hair even harder. She felt so tight – there was no way he was going to last long inside her. He rubbed his own hips into the mattress, trying to ease some of the tension in his now fully erect cock. Belle’s muscles went stiff around him and suddenly she was unable to make a sound, and Rumple knew she was close. He picked up the pace, pistoning his fingers in and out of her and continuing his ministrations on her clit, working her to an orgasm, and then-

“Rumple,” she whimpered. “Rumple, stop.”

Rumple immediately took his fingers out of her and looked up at her.

“Sorry, it just – I started feeling a bit sore. I guess it takes a bit of getting used to and we were moving pretty quickly.”

Rumple’s heart fell, and he rushed back up to take a place by her side. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead, holding her tight. She hadn’t been enjoying it at all, he’d failed to read her signals. How had he got so caught up in the moment that he put his own desires before hers?

“I’m so sorry. I thought you were enjoying it. Oh, Belle,” he said, getting himself worked up. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. You should have said, I’d have stopped the second I’d known.”

“Shh, Rumple, it’s okay,” said Belle, soothing him with a hand to his cheek. “I’m okay, and I’m still enjoying myself.”

She put her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, and suddenly all of his worries and thoughts had disappeared – all he felt was her lips on his. Her fingers travelled down his chest again, dancing down his sides until they rested at his waistband again. Rumple was completely still, now particularly aware of her inexperience and realising that her control over the pace was very important. Her hand moved over to the front of his trousers and lightly traced over his bulge, and it was all he could do to not move. She pressed her hand against it a little harder, hearing him grunt into her mouth.

She moved her hand back to the waistband of his trousers and pulled her head away to look into his eyes. Waiting for permission, he realised. He lifted up his hips to help her pull his trousers and boxers down, throwing them to the floor. He turned back towards her and closely watched her expression as her wandering hands continued.

She found her way back his cock, which was lying hot and heavy against his stomach. When she wrapped her soft hand around it, he gasped and shut his eyes, trying not to thrust back and forth.

“Is this okay?”

At the sound of her voice, he realised that he’d been grimacing.

“Perfect,” he replied, his voice strained. She slowly pulled his foreskin down, revealing the leaking tip of his cock. She repeated his motion a few times, sliding his foreskin up and down, occasionally swiping her thumb over the head, until he grabbed her hand and pulled it away. It took a few deep breaths before he was able to compose an explanation, “if you carry on like that, this won’t last long. You’re not even undressed yet and here I am dangerously close to the edge.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll have to remedy that…” said Belle, with a mock thoughtful expression. She straddled his hips and lifted her nighty over her head before throwing it amongst the pile of clothes on the floor. Rumple was once again speechless, staring in awe at her round, perfect breasts. Belle took one of his hands in hers and placed it on her breast, his thumb roaming over her nipple.

“Come here,” he whispered, lifting up his legs so that she fell onto his chest and resumed their kissing, their lips, teeth and tongues becoming a haze amongst all the passion. He put a hand on her ass and pulled her even more forward so that her breasts were inches from his face and her hands were clutching the headboard.

Belle was wondering where this was going for only a few moments before she felt his lips find her nipples. She let out a gasp and clutched his head close to her breast like a magnet. His hand snaked between their bodies and found her engorged clit, drawing circles on it with his thumb. He started scraping his teeth against her nipple, flicking his tongue against the tip. He rested his other hand on the breast that his mouth wasn’t currently occupying.

“Rumple,” she gasped, and he gave a muffled moan in response. He moved his thumb faster and increased the pressure, alternating between circular patterns and zig-zags, leaving her a moaning and gasping above him. She could feel her orgasm building up, and he could feel her fluids dripping onto his fingers and belly. She started moving her hips, moving so that Rumple was touching _just_ the right spot, and then she felt herself shake with the power of her orgasm washing over her.

They remained like that until Rumple slowed down his thumb, and then Belle pulled back, hearing a _pop_ as his lips unlatched from her nipple.

“Need more,” she whimpered. She looked down at his cock and back to his eyes, hoping that he’d get the hint.

“Belle, my darling, it might hurt the first time. I don’t mind waiting if you’d like to take things slow.”

“It’s okay. I trust you, and I want to do this.”

Rumple rolled them over so that he was once again on top, and reached into his bedside drawer. He pulled out a few tissues and a condom and tore it out of the wrapper. When he looked over at Belle she looked perplexed.

“It’s just something I can wear to prevent myself from getting you pregnant,” he explained, and she nodded in understanding. He used the tissues to wipe off the build-up of precum from his tip, and rolled the condom onto himself. “I bought a box when you came back, just in case. It’s okay for you to change your mind though,” he reminded her.

“I won’t,” she assured him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. He brought a hand down to his cock and rubbed it in circles against her, soaking himself in her juices as he went back to kissing her.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Belle nodded. He pushed his hips forward and Belle tightened her arms around his neck as she braced herself – but she didn’t feel anything enter her body. “Aw, fuck,” she heard him curse under his breath. “Sorry, I’m just trying to find where…”

He tried to enter her a few more times, prodding her and each time failing and sliding between her folds instead. And then she felt it, a huge foreign object making its way into her entrance. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate him, and she must have looked uncomfortable for Rumple stopped only a few inches in.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern etched across his face. “I’ll stop, I can pull out, we can just cuddle and go to sleep.”

“I just – need a second,” replied Belle. She was breathing in pants and it wasn’t until Rumple leaned down and pressed kisses against the crook of her neck that she started feeling more at ease. Rumple felt her relax and pushed forward a little more, until he was all the way in, surrounded by her heat.

“Fuck,” he repeated. “How do you feel?”

“Getting better,” she managed to get out. “You can start moving. It’s starting to feel good.”

“I think… I think I should just stay still for a moment,” he chuckled. Belle joined in with his chuckle when she realised what he was saying, loving the effect that she was having on the Dark One.

Rumple went back to kissing her – her lips, her cheeks, her neck, everywhere that he could reach.

“I love you so much,” he said, in between kisses.

“I love you too, Rumple.”

He started to pull out slightly, then pushed back in. He kept up these shallow thrusts while Belle was tracing her fingers up and down his back and planting kisses around his face. He suddenly stopped again.

“What’s wrong?” asked Belle, holding his head in her hands.

“Belle, I’m… I’m not gonna last much longer. I’m so close.”

“It’s okay, let go. You’ve already let me finish, I just want to see you now.”

“Carry on talking like that and I won’t even need to move,” he laughed. “Fucking hell, Belle. You’re so, _so_ tight…”

He buried his head into the crook of her shoulder and pulled out further, no longer worried about cumming so soon. He thrusted back into her, harder this time, and repeated this motion fast, one, two, three times and suddenly he let out a guttural groan and he pulsed inside her, spilling his seed into the condom.

For a few minutes the only sound amongst the silence was that of Rumple and Belle catching their breath. Eventually, Rumple lifted his head and sloppily gave Belle a peck on the lips. He pulled himself out, pulling the condom off his now soft cock and briefly getting out of bed to throw it in the waste bin before returning to Belle’s side.

“Are you sore? Was I too rough?” he asked, noticing a little blood between her legs and on the sheets. He waved his hand and it vanished.

“A little sore,” she admitted. “But I don’t regret it, you were perfect. And it will be better next time.” She pushed him to his back and took her place back by his side, leaning onto his chest with a leg and arm tangled together with his. She absent-mindedly drew circles on his chest and added, “in fact, maybe we could even try again in the morning…”

Rumple pulled her in tighter and kissed her in the forehead. The last thing he thought before sleep consumed him was how safe and content he felt with Belle by his side, and he made a promise to himself to never let her go.


End file.
